


Hook me up

by CitrusErotica



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animalistic, Biting, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Dom/sub, Enemies, Fear, Fight Sex, Fighting Kink, Hair-pulling, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Blood, Outdoor Sex, Pigman Techno, Predator/Prey, Smut, they fight to top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusErotica/pseuds/CitrusErotica
Summary: However awkward Techno tends to be this must be the peak. Dream immediately notices the perverse position, an unplanned predicament he can only blame himself and his fishhooking skill for while Techno is completely unaware of the implications, only knowing he came out on top against a foe with a wicked grin. Techno holds Dream down with a bloody hand on his heaving chest when he struggles only to get a boot to the gut, grunting but not backing away. Dream gains the strength to kick him up and off and to the side, his pride hurt severely.Two almost matched men fight only to end up in a completely different battle, one for not life and death, bur dominance against the other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 308





	Hook me up

Techno was painfully aware of the trailing footsteps as he treaded the forest, approaching a clearing. His gold jewellery jingled and he took the dark bladed axe off his belt, prepared. His stalker was unaware of his hearing distance, or just dumb. Techno laughed to himself in monotone, letting the stalker approach his back, not worried in the slightest. Maybe he misheard even, it could be a bunny for all he knows. The steps are quiet, but audible.

C'mon twinkletoes, what are you doing tailing **the** Technoblade?

A fingerless-gloved hand presses to bark nearby. The hunter spotted his prey, a wild pigman outside it's habitat, bacon. He knew he was heard, so he circled around the clearing, sword in hand, light on his toes. Techno was well built under all that clothing, no doubt, but Dream wasn't much behind on that front. His mask sat comfortably on his face as he squatted and waited for movement, watching the faraway grip relax only to tighten as a wild fox makes a noise near Dream. Fuck. He reacts on logic, not doing anything. It's clearly a fox, he's not gonna look there, there's no need to move. His clothing of green and brownish black camouflages him in the bushes, barks, branches and thick leaves. Now that he's closer he can see the flowers in Technoblade's hair and grins in confusion.

Has he gone soft? 

Techno welp's to himself and continues on his way, bored of waiting, only to see a flying hook at the edge of his sight. He's not quick enough to block it, it catches in his hair, pulling strands from his head and some more strands now sitting out of place as a masked man charges at him, sword pulled back, a shield quickly replacing the fishing rod. Techno finds the speed to not only block, but also use the momentum to slash, however, his axe catches the side edge of Dream's shield, damaging it a fair amount. The edges aren't made to withstand hits, the flat surface is. Both men back away, Techno whipping out a shield of his own, only for Dream to use his swiftness to try again, and again, and again, both catching nicks at each other. A flower falls from where it was stuck under Techno's crown, Dream's mask holds a mighty deep scratch, clothing torn here and there on both, shields collecting more battle scars.

They were almost matched, they panted while apart, catching their breaths, almost. Almost matched at all times, Techno was always just a bit quicker when he gave two nicks for each one he received, always a bit stronger when their blades clashed to shove Dream away, always a tad better than him.

It drove him mad in a way he couldn't explain. 

This wasn't working, Dream might even lose like this, so he tried the fishing rod again, one of the most fun weapons to him aside from the crossbow, trying to hook Techno more securely this time and actually pull him into his sword, to impale him. It was a good idea until the giant man who'd grabbed his sword to push it aside and away from his torso, had smashed into him at full force. No way Dream had the strength to knock him like that, Techno used the pull and charged forward, ending with both of them on the ground. 

One of Dream's arms was stuck to the side because of the shield while his other dropped the sword in the shock, his back hit the ground with a rough thud, the pinkette nearly slamming on top of him, catching himself on his injured hand in a fist next to Dream's shoulder, the other still holding an axe. One of Techno's knees was between Dream's.

However awkward Techno tends to be this must be the peak. Dream immediately notices the perverse position, an unplanned predicament he can only blame himself and his fishhooking skill for while Techno is completely unaware of the implications, only knowing he came out on top against a foe with a wicked grin. Techno holds Dream down with a bloody hand on his heaving chest when he struggles only to get a boot to the gut, grunting but not backing away. Dream gains the strength to kick him up and off and to the side, his pride hurt severely. 

Techno laughed hoarsely on the ground, rising to one knee and then to his feet while talking.  
"Dream, Dream, you don't learn. Technoblade never dies, you can't beat me."  
"Shut your yap," Dream scowls and sweeps him off his feet to the grass again, doing his best not to stare in those evil white eyes. He's gotten soft if he let Dream get on top of him so easily, he thinks to himself, shoving a knee into Techno's gut to hear the air escape him, the solid torso beneath him gives very little, but he finds content in knowing he's put a bruise there by the pained groan Techno gives him. The pride floods into Dream's gut.  
He spends just a second too much panicking about the axe flying past his ear and the hand that held it flying to his throat, pulling him in. He spends just a second too much shivering once they're close and Techno's bloodied hand grabs his side and flips them with little fight. He spends just a millisecond too long relishing in the animalistic growl coming from the angry man above him and the fear coursing through his body. The millisecond drags on forever before Dream can react, cursing himself in his head for being too slow, he's always too slow, always trying to be faster. 

Technoblade's crown had fallen, unnoticed, earlier, and his pink braid hanged over his shoulder to the grass, loose strands tickling Dream's damaged smile. He looks furious. Techno looks at the messy dirty blonde hair peeking out from between Dream's mask and green hood, releasing the bruising grip on his side to reach to rip the mask off. Dream's instinct kicks in with a hitch of his breath and he takes the pink wrist wet with red blood, with both of his shaking hands. Nails dig in.  
"What? You scared, Dream? You know I'll obliterate you."  
Dream scoffs, fear vanishing in pure spite, leaving only smugness, "You wish. This isn't over."  
"Looks like it is to me, Dream, unless you want to call in that favour of yours."  
"What? So you can let me win a fight I can win anyway? No."

Techno lazily attempted to take his wrist back, still holding Dream's throat. Feeling it vibrate under his fingers makes his smug glare falter, and Dream notices it. Painfully so. It's so homoerotic it's insane Techno is only noticing now, and feeling exposed by the suddenly erotic position, Techno starts stuttering and backing away slightly, he didn't mean to get this result. He licked his tusk nervously.  
"We-well, Dream, you know, well you know tha—"  
The man beneath him takes it as an opportunity, moving his legs into position and punching Techno with a right hook to get the extra lean he needs to push to the side and be on top again. 

Dream takes every measure he can to prevent another flip. He sits on Techno's chest and he forces the arms into place above the blushing hunk.  
"Dream! Now hold on a dang minute, this isn't what I signed up for."  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he says barely above a whisper, sass in his tone, clearly smiling beneath his mask.

The fight was thrilling enough to give Dream a half hard dick, and he really wanted to see where this would go. Would Techno really be into it? Into him? He bit his lip mindlessly as he debated what to do, but didn't get far. Techno, naturally, struggled enough to get his hands free, pushing past Dream's strength.  
"Yo-you do though, just, get off. We can do two out of three or like, we could or just leave. I got orphans to make miserable, Dream. Can't leave them hanging, Dream."  
"Get off you say?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"Well since I won, get me off yourself, coward."

"Dream, that's highly inappropriate, did you jump me just to ride me or...? Like I get it, I'm a very attractive man, I know Dream, I know, but this is barbaric, Dream."  
"First of all I would fuck you—"  
"What, no, I'm not like that, Dream, I'm verry sorry to disappoint. Technoblade never bottoms."  
"What th—Listen, this is how it's gonna go. I'm gonna fuck you until you scream so much you can't speak."  
"I don't think you understand, Dream," Techno plants his feet firmly and takes the back of Dream's hood, tugging it down to grab onto his blonde hair and tug to get a surprised sound from the man. He pulls him backwards, a hand of Dream's reaching back as Technoblade changes their positions once again, putting Dream down onto the grass and hovering over him on his knees. He then flips Dream around, who fights quite well actually, making it difficult, but is shoved into the ground anyway. Techno straddles his ass, knowing Dream won't present it to him, won't put it in the air for him, hell he's still trying to crawl away, clawing.  
"If you want it so bad, I'll be fucking you." Techno found himself surprisingly into this. Not extremely so, but he could roll with it for the sake of getting off while simultaneously putting Dream in his place. Yeah, that sounds appealing.

Dream scoffs again, moving grass blades with his breath where his mask was knocked up a bit. He, surprisingly, takes it off, but covers his face by shoving it into the crook of his elbow.  
The way he's shoved down, held in place by capable, strong hands, is something he never knew he wanted, but here he is, hard for a man with pig feet and a gross snout. He laughs at himself, pathetic. He's caught off guard by a bite on his neck that forces him to let out a noise he didn't know he could make, hips bucking into the ground. What the fuck?

"Shit, I didn't know if you'd be into that. That's why you were fighting me, you're a masochist."  
"Fucking shut up and get on with it or I'm gonna fu _uuuu—"_  
Dream's annoyed spill is cut off by Techno revisiting the bite mark, keeping his teeth in pale flesh painfully to leave a deeper mark.

When he released Dream's flesh blood seeped out, not dangerously, but it was definitely an attractive sight. Anyone could tell who made it by the deepest holes being made from Techno's tusks, and it made him lick his lips. Dream, with an annoyed sigh, pushed his ass up into Techno's solid dick, which he was unaware of.  
"This is so fucked up," Dream mumbled to himself in thrilling shame.  
"You seem to be up for it, he-heh."  
GOD, his laugh is **so stupid**.

"Shut it."  
"Or what, Dream? What are you gonna do?"  
"URGH, JUST FUCK ME ALREADY."  
Oh. Okay, that was not expected, Techno wasn't aware that Dream was that far gone. 

He made quick work of Dreams pants and he spat onto his fingers to open him up, sliding a finger in with ease, deeming him ready for a second immediately, earning a quiet keen. Techno was transfixed in the moment of the reaction to each small motion of his fingers, and the third adde—  
"Okay, enough, come on, stop torturing me. Let's get this over with," Dream grits his teeth.

Technoblade lowered his pants just enough to whip out his cock, spitting into his hand again to slicken it up. It isn't as good as lube, but that's what they have. He pressed the head of his cock to Dream's opening teasingly before actually pushing in, both of them groaning in a mix of pain and bitter pleasure.

Soon enough Techno had a solid rhythm, harsh and deep, fucking Dream raw. Dream held his breath at times to avoid embarrassing sounds but quickly found that he couldn't filter himself as Techno found the perfect spot to assault. The pace was deliciously rough but not nearly quick enough even as Techno decided to push Dream's hoodie up to bite and bruise his nape, hips, waist, back...  
 **"Faster, holy shit,"** Dream demanded, pissed off.  
"All you had to do was ask, Dream."

Techno dropped his hips onto Dream's ass with more speed and no mercy before deciding to change it a bit. He took Dream's hair in a fistful and pulled, forcing him to stand up on his knees when Techno did the same behind him, sliding his not bloody hand across his torso, up to grasp his throat again.  
"Fuck, just fuck me," he demanded again, hating that Techno was that close to seeing his face, and he let it happen, dick twitching even. Techno let his bloody hand hang freely as he fucked into Dream, hard and fast, approaching the edge. It didn't take much to get Dream to the very edge, teetering, just a slide of a hand from his neck down to his pulsing dick and a few strokes, a hand full of dried blood on his chest kept him pressed to Techno. Dream reached back to hold onto him, his hip, his head, anything as he barely contained himself. His pride wouldn't let him cum before Techno, and for Techno the same fact stood, both of them being competitive fuckers.

But when Techno growled in frustration, right next to Dream's ear, in terror and arousal Dream came all over the grass with a chocked moan, and Techno pulled out, like a gentleman, and came over Dream's ass as he bent to take his mask in an aroused panic. While Dream shuddered Techno groaned behind him, thick strands decorating the fucked out ass.

Holy shit. 

While Techno enjoyed his post orgasm haze, Dream was hastily shoving his clothes back on and standing up on now weak legs. He refused to show it though. He was out of there quickly with only a few words of secrecy about this scenario and threats.


End file.
